Broken
by Silent Arrow
Summary: The end of the Silver Millenium. A short, slightly dark tale centred around Makoto.


**Hey there! This is Arrow, bringing you a quick Makoto-centric fic set at the end of the Silver Millenium. It has some Mako/Ami but mostly it's action. I've never written anything with such a dark feel to it, tell me how I've done, k?**

**Disclaimer: *insert witty reason as to why I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters here***

* * *

><p>Lightning sparked across her fingertips, crackled along her arms. The green-tinged energy hummed, sang a beautiful death to those minions of Queen Beryl. She was wild. Mad with rage, mad with grief. Her princess was gone, her commander fallen, comrades fallen. Her friends, the only friends she'd ever had, all pulled forcefully into oblivion. By the ones they loved. The Amazon danced, with her sword a flashing silver blur. Cut, slice, obliterate the evil.<p>

They had broken her. She was broken inside. Her body still fought, her power still flowed, but she was broken. Impossible to mend. The battle was lost, already she knew this, but never would the warrior princess of Jove give any sort of satisfaction to an enemy. Her storm rumbled overhead. It struck erratically, wildly, like it's creator. Black clouds thundered, flashed, and sent down the rain, mixed blood with dirt, stained the very earth she stood upon.

She was not afraid to die. There was nothing left for her any more. How many wounds had she received? Too many to count, her crimson blood trickled over muddy ground. She battled on with eyes unseeing.

Dead eyes, once filled with life, bright viridian; electric. Now they were dull, all of the spirit inside them had fled, fled and hidden deep inside her broken soul. The tall Amazon ceased her movement. Nothing more was attacking her. Why? Where were those shadow warriors? She raised her head, suddenly incredibly weary. The sight that met her tired eyes was of a man. A tall, handsome man, with flowing hair the colour of milk chocolate. A man she loved.

The storm quieted for a moment. Makoto stood tall, casting aside her exhaustion. He was a man she had _once_ loved. No more. Nephrite watched her advance, standing calmly on the blood-soaked ground. His sword tip buried in the earth.

Betrayal.

Betrayal.

Betrayal.

A cry left her lips and she slashed at the General, as fast as her lightning. The storm returned with a vengeance. He parried, blocked, countered. The Jovian princess snarled, rage consuming her. She allowed it to, and sprang back for a moment, breathing hard, her many wounds still oozing blood. Nephrite observed her coolly; he hadn't even broken a sweat.

Electricity snapped around her hands, danced onto the metal of her blade, an occasional spark running all the way up her arm, before she resumed her attack, even faster than before. Her sword became little more than a flicker of silver, a bright crescent moon in the gloom of the storm as it slashed and cut and thrust, the snapping electricity reaching hungrily for contact.

The Earth General's expression changed from a confident smirk to a scowl of concentration, teeth bared at the incredible, furious speed and power behind each swing of the Amazon's long, curved sword. With every thrust, Makoto forced him back, until finally his blade was swatted away, landing deep in the mud. Nephrite stumbled backwards and fell into a heap, raising his head only to come face to face with a deadly, humming sword.

Mahogany eyes were further raised to the wild emeralds of the female warrior before him. Her breathing was ragged, her lips pulled back in a feral snarl.

"You broke my trust." She brought her face closer to his.

"You broke my _heart_." The sword came closer, so close he could feel the energy dancing upon it.

"You _broke_ my _very soul_." And in those wild viridian eyes, Nephrite saw the pain, the _sheer agony_ that he had caused, before death swallowed his conscious whole.

...

…

...

Nothing left.

Nothing, even, to fight. Jupiter had survived, and yet now she wished she hadn't. To be the only one to live, with the anguish of her lover's betrayal clawing at the last sane part of her mind? It wasn't worth it. Nothing was worth it. Her feet continued to carry her forward, sword trailing behind her, the blood of Nephrite livid on its blade. She walked. Neither direction nor reason passed through her thoughts. She simply walked.

No thoughts.

No feeling.

Nothing.

She wished for oblivion. How she longed to finally be granted destruction. Perhaps then she would be at peace. Perhaps then, she would meet her friends again.

…

…

…

…

Was she cursed? Was there a reason death had taken everything she cared about, and left her to feel the pain? Or was it just Destiny's cruel way of amusing itself? Whatever. She would rather kill herself than suffer a fate like this.

Something blue lay at her feet.

Not red from blood, _blue_. She blinked, and the slim, petite thing lying close to her boots came into focus. Eyes widened, knees gave out. She pulled the figure to arms length. "Mercury?" Eyelids fluttered, a groan passed the water senshi's lips. Makoto shuddered, tears threatening to fall from eyes that now held a glimmer of hope. She hugged tight the battered, but otherwise unharmed Ami tightly.

One tiny part of her mind shrieked in protest. Mercury was gone; she had felt her spirit leave. This wasn't Ami. This wasn't Ami! The broken Amazon stomped on that voice. She didn't care. Death would be a welcome relief, if an enemy found her now.

Slowly, the Mercury in her arms began to chuckle. The chuckle grew louder, until it was a horrendous cackling. A sharp, sudden pain invaded Makoto's senses, and she fell away, feeling very detached from the world despite the pain. Devastated. Her emerald eyes asked the question her voice could not.

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

And the last thing her fading vision caught was her best friend, Mercury, shifting into the form of a smiling Queen Beryl.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know, it's funny. I always thought I'd die a hero's death on a battlefield, struck down by a worthy opponent. Who'd have thought I would die like this, stabbed in the back by a murderer."<em>

"_Fate can be strange that way, Mako-chan. We can change the future, but never can we change our destinies. One way or another, fate always has control of our lives, even if it's only a small feature in the big picture."_

"_I never did believe in all of that destiny stuff."_

"_You'd be surprised. No matter what, the hand of destiny always has you in its grip."_

* * *

><p>Poor Mako-chan. So defeated, so broken. Never, had I been the last standing Senshi, would I have been able to continue on for so long. As soon as the last of my friends' spirits departed, I would have been on the ground, overcome with grief. And yet she twisted her own grief into rage, killing so many of those shadow warriors that tried to take our home.<p>

I suppose it's fitting, her being the last of us to die. Always was the strong one, the 'tough cookie' of the inners, I guess you'd say. That never-back-down attitude sure got her into trouble. I think she's more than a friend, but who am I to say on her behalf? So often she's protected me. Too often.

Her eyes look so shadowed. I wish I was there, just so I could make them sparkle again, glitter with her laughter like before we all met those Generals from Earth. I _say_ we fell in love. More and more, I've come to think it was not love, but appreciation for their looks and personality that caused us to think we were in love. Except our princess, her love was always pure, always perfect. Serenity and Endymion truly were soul mates.

I swear it rent my heart in two, when Beryl used my form to stab her through the heart. And then what was left of my heart was shredded, when I saw her eyes, like the very last part of her spirit had been crushed, asking with utter devastation, why? Oh Mako-chan, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ami-chan, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't you. I <em>wanted_ to die."_

"_But…"_

"_No. You didn't kill me. Ami, you would never do that. I'm sorry for failing in my duty. Jupiter is always sworn to protect Mercury, and I wasn't there when you needed me most."_

"_The princess needed you more than I." _

"_That may be true, but I still failed you."_

"_Mako…"_

"_Ami."_


End file.
